A Tiny Accident
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Just a bit of sisterly fluff between Ryouko and Sasami. Ryo-Ohki continuity.


_**Just another Ryo-Ohki fic I thought up, recently. This time, we have Ryouko being sisterly with Sasami. It's a small ficlet drabble. Nothing major. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Sasami hummed happily as she got ready for the day. Before breakfast could be made, she needed to look presentable after all. Once dressed with her hair in her signature ponytails, the Juraian princess made her way down the stairs of the Masaki household and into the kitchen. Turning on the necessary lights, she turned the stove on for a few minutes to let it heat up while she gathered the pans and bowls needed for food preparation.

Ryo-Ohki watched the sun rise happily. It was always one of her favorite times of day. The sunrise looked so beautiful and, considering she had been used as a war machine for hundreds of years before being put to sleep for another several hundred, she would savor every sunset she got to see in memory of the ones she never experienced before being awakened from her seven-hundred year slumber. The colors were so different from what she had experienced in space while pillaging with her mistress. They were more vibrant and blended together more beautiful. It always made her chest swell with awe and she just had to shout her gratitude for being allowed to see something so beautiful.

Ryouko groaned as she awoke on her beam. She could hear Sasami cooking breakfast and Ryo-Ohki mewing her appreciation for the sun in some tree somewhere. Rolling over, she teleported down and turned to watch Sasami move about the kitchen. Cocking her head, she headed to the bathroom to examine her appearance before she had to come out and nap a bit in wait for breakfast. As she was going, however, she heard the unmistakable sound of socks sliding on wooden floor. She wouldn't be fast enough to save the poor princess.

Sasami gasped as she slipped along the kitchen floor. She managed to save the bowl of food she had been transporting to the other side of the kitchen. Unfortunately, the knife slipped out of her hand, the blade slicing into her finger as it did. Falling to the floor, Sasami felt the sting where she had been cut and cried out softly.

"Yo, Sasami, you alright?"

Glancing up, Sasami smiled at the sight of Ryouko coming closer. The former pirate watched her speculatively and Sasami hurried to her feet, setting the bowl on the nearby counter. "Yeah, Ryouko. I'm okay." Feeling the sting pulse her finger again, Sasami huffed, "Ouch!"

"'Ouch' does not sound fine." Ryouko murmured, reaching out and taking the injured hand in her own. Examining the cut that spanned across two fingers, Ryouko sighed. Snapping her fingers, she summoned bandages and antibiotics to her. Using her own finger, she dabbed the antibiotic onto Sasami's fingers, eliciting a hiss from the younger princess. Ignoring it, the silver-haired woman then wrapped bandages around each finger, securing it with a burst of her own power.

"There you go." Ryouko said softly, ruffling Sasami's hair affectionately. "You should be more careful, you know. You _are_ the only one in the house that can cook."

"Thanks, Ryouko." Sasami giggled, hugging the taller woman around the waist before going back to making breakfast. Ryouko watched her with a small smile before deciding to screw the trip to the bathroom and return to her beam.

Minutes later, Ayeka, Tenchi and Nobuyuki came downstairs, drawn by the smell of cooking food. As Tenchi and Nobuyuki sat at the table, Ayeka walked into the kitchen to wish her sister a good morning. Upon spotting the bandages on Sasami's injured fingers, she exclaimed, "Sasami, what happened to your hand?"

"Huh?" Sasami glanced down at her hand and smiled. "I slipped and cut myself by accident. Ryouko patched me up, though!"

This caught Ayeka off guard and she asked, " _Ryouko_ patched your hand?"

"Yup!" Sasami giggled. "She was worried about it, so she put some healing medicine on and bandaged it for me."

The trio outside the kitchen shot a glance to the beam where the resident reformed space pirate was currently napping away, tail accessory waving lazily. Ayeka cleared her throat. "Well then, I'll have to do something I never thought I would be able to and thank her. She took care of my baby sister, after all. That at least earns some gratitude."

"You're welcome." Ryouko called, her voice muffled slightly from her pillow. "Now could you please keep it down a little? I wanna sleep just a little longer before I have to go wake up Mihoshi and Washu."

Ayeka chuckled softly along with Tenchi and sat at the table to await breakfast. From the shadows, Washu watched the exchange with a smile. For once, this wasn't something she had planned, but she was happy that her daughter was beginning to feel for others. She was beginning to develop a sisterly bond with Sasami now, this incident had proven that. Perhaps, in time, she and Ayeka won't be as vitriolic.

Thinking about it, Washu snorted quietly and phased back into her lab. _Yeah right. And I'll lose my genius._

* * *

 _ **And there you go! Hope you liked it!**_


End file.
